Fallen Soldiers
by 2late2begin
Summary: When Loki let go of the staff after the battle on the Rainbow bridge he had expected death, but things have changed now and Loki is forced to adapt to his new life, or face the consequences of his past. Rated T for mild language. Avengers AU. Still takes place in the avengers universe, but with a great many changes to the situation. Begins at the end of Thor and goes from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Welcome to my first Marvel fic! I have been dieing to write one of these forever now and am super hyped I finally got the chance! This is kinda Loki centric, but familuar faces will be appearing soon.**

**Notes: Takes place at the end of Thor and then continues into the gap between Thor and Avengers and then into the Avengers time line eventually.**

**50 years in the void= 1 year on Midgar (Earth)**

**Disclaimer: Marvel and all of it entirety belongs to Stan Lee. I only own this story.**

" _I could have done it father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us" He cried. _

_Odin looked down at his son, his eyes filled not with anger or sorrow, but shame and disappointment. _

"_No Loki." He whispered, and with those words Loki's heart shattered._

_Almost unconsciously Loki's grip on the staff began to loosen. Thor must have felt the shift in weight for he called out._

"_Loki no!"_

_He sounded so desperate, but it made no difference as Loki's hand slipped from the golden shaft allowing him to fall into the never ending void below._

"_No!"_

_He heard his brothers anguished cry and a small, sad smile made its way onto the tricksters face._

"_Goodbye Thor." He whispered before he fell into the void, and darkness swallowed him._

oooOOOooo

_**100 years later (2 Midgar years)**_

Darkness.

That was all he had know since he had fallen from the Bifrost so long ago.

He knew not how long he had been trapped in here, having no way of keeping track of such things as days or years in the impenetrable darkness. He had caught himself more then once, losing all sense of who he was before he forced his memories to the surface, running through everything he had ever done and learned, making sure he retained every memory, good or bad.

He had eventually fallen into a routine of sorts, spending most of his time sleeping or just drifting on the edge of consciousness. The remainder of his time was spent doing small muscle exercises and repeating complex magical formulas to keep him entertained.

He had once tried to use his magic, just a small flame in order to give some light, even a little, to his dark prison. He had soon learned, however, that magic was not only impossible in the Void, as he had come to call it, but also excruciatingly painful.

He could not understand why magic caused him pain, but had come to except it as one of the many rules of the Void.

No light.

No sound.

No magic.

No hope.

These were the ruled that governed him now, and to resist them was futile.

OooOOOooo

Something was wrong.

The usually calm darkness around him now seemed to shift and swirl in some unknown turmoil and he found that it terrified him for some reason.

He could feel small fluxes in the darkness as if something were poking and prodding it with something from the outside.

Something brushed against him causing him to flinched. After having no contact for so long, even the small touch was almost painful.

Another touch, this one larger and seemingly more deliberate.

He opened his eyes, though deep down he knew it would be nothing to see.

Something bright flashed in his vision, shocking him.

He tried desperately to follow the glowing for with his eyes, but the sudden exposure to the light was to much, and he forced them closed with a silent cry. His body relaxed for a moment, embracing the soothing darkness, but suddenly the light flashed again.

He cried out in pain, trying to shut his eyes against its intrusive light, but suddenly realized something.

His eyes were already closed.

He was seeing it in his mind.

The lights shifted and twirled, their harsh light slowly softening until he could clearly make out individual strands of what seemed like green ribbons.

They flitted around him, weaving in amongst each other, some even intertwining to make larger strands, the different hues of green creating an almost surreal image.

He reached out and carefully ran his hand over the nearest strand, and was shocked to find that instead of the painful roughness that he had felt earlier, the strand was soft and seemed to emit a gentle warmth.

Warmth, it had been so long since he had felt warm. It was so calm and soothing.

As if sensing his touch the strand began to wind up his arm, bringing its warmth with it. Off to the side he could see the other strands also beginning to drift towards him.

Soon he found himself almost encased in the glowing, warm strands.

He felt safe.

Suddenly one of the strands was ripped away by an invisible force.

He cried out, watching as the strand withered away and vanished. Soon more and more of the strands were being torn away from him to meet the same fate as their companion.

Loki screamed, long and anguished, as the final ribbon was ripped from him.

Why. Why were they being taken away? He didn't understand.

Suddenly the touch was back.

His eyes flew open but instead of the gentle greens from before, he found himself surrounded by darker, angry red strands. They threw themselves against him leaving harsh read marks wherever the touched.

What was happening? Where had the green strands gone? Why were these hurting him?

Then, just like before, the harsh touches were gone, as were the red strands.

He blinked in confusion, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. He no longer felt the sting of the wounds caused by the red, and slowly ran his hands over the previously injured areas, finding them smooth and untouched.

He had just began to settle back into the darkness when a new sensation found his senses. He was falling. Fast. He tensed in fear, not even aware that he had opened his eyes again.

Another bright flash alerted him to this fact, and he almost cried out again, thinking that the red had returned. Instead he found himself faced with a blinding white light.

He tried to look away from the harsh light, until he noticed that it was growing closer. Entranced he watched the burning ball of light speed towards him. Was this the end? Was this how he was to die? The light was nearly upon him now and he squeezed his eyes shut as it flashed brightly. Then there was something whistling in his ears.

Whistling in his ears.

Sound.

He was hearing!

The falling sensation and brightness intensified and he felt a harsh coldness clawing at his skin. He sensed something approaching and involuntarily braced himself for what ever it was.

He gasped as the air was ripped from his lungs and his body was thrown against something solid, but then everything disappeared, and he was cast back into the blissful black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Fallen Soldiers! I am amazed that I actually got the motivation enough to post this! I was kinda wary of putting this story up, but I now have hopes that it will do okay! **

**Shout out to MycaVain for being my first and only reviewer! It means more then you can imagine!**

**Also a big thanks to those who Alerted this story! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Marvel and all of its awesome is not mine, I only own this plot!**

**So without further delay, Chapter 2! **

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

If there was one thing in life that Nick Fury hated, it was when he didn't have all the facts from the start. It also happened to be one of the most common occurrences in his work at S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Director Fury."

Fury glanced over to where one of his most reliable agents stood leaning over the shoulder of one of the other Helicarrier bridge operatives.

"What is it Agent Hill?"

It wasn't that unusual for Agent Maria Hill to call him over to look at something that came up on one of the many screens situated around the lower region of the Helicarrier's bridge, but something in her voice set off immediate red flags in the director's head.

"Sir I believe you should look at this."

Fury began to make his way over to the station, concerned at what had caught the female agents attention.

He reached the station and waved the computers current operator away before turning to look at the screen. The display showed the current weather patterns for an area near a small Floridian town.

"Agent Hill I am going to go ahead and ask again, what is it?"

"That's the problem sir, we don't really know."

Fury gave her a weird look, before speaking once again, a trace of agitation creeping into his usually monotone voice.

"You're telling me that we have some of the greatest minds in the world on this ship, but we can't even tell what the weather is?"

Agent Hill gave him a stern look. " I'm not sure that this is the kind of thing they teach at Harvard, sir."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Hill turned back to the screen and pointed to a particular feed that had been recorded.

"This was recorded about forty minutes ago near a town in South Florida."

Fury nodded as she began to play the video with the speed reduced.

"As you can see, its pretty normal weather patterns for this time of year, until about eight forty-six when some unusual weather patterns began to pop up. One of the most drastic being a thirty degree temperature drop. These patterns continued for almost thirty minutes, but the temperature drop itself took only around eight minutes."

This caught Fury's attention.

"However that isn't what really caught our attention. It was what happened next."

The video radar was slowed down even further and Agent Hill pointed to one particular spot in the light blue clouds displayed on the screen. As they watched, a large portion of the indicated clouds immediately morphed into a deep blue color indicating a severe drop in temperature.

"This is where the temperature drop was the worst. The wind patterns changed and at almost the exact same moment the pressure readings sky rocketed. Then this happened."

Fury's lips became a thin line as he watched what seemed like a small funnel began to drop down from the effected area. A giant swirling blue mass.

Then he saw it.

Almost invisible amongst the blue, a small yellow orange spot moving downward.

Hill quickly paused the feed and zoomed in on the orange splotch, bringing the image into focus, and allowing them to see the distinctly human like form.

"Damn it all to hell. Run a comparison to the one in New Mexico, I want to know who the hell came through that and if they are friendly."

"Already done, sir, but that's the other problem. When compared to the storms created by the Bifrost in New Mexico, nothing matches up. What ever that thing is, it didn't come from Asgard."

"Then where the hell did it come from?"

"That's what we are working on now, but so far we haven't found anything that comes even close to producing something like this."

Fury growled before quickly tapping his ear piece.

" Scramble a jet, I want visual on the following coordinates ASAP!" Fury rattled off the coordinates.

There was a pause before a voice replied.

"Affirmative, sir, jets in route as we speak."

"Good, warn them that they are to proceed with extreme caution. We could be dealing with an extraterrestrial being. If target shows and signs of aggressive behavior then the are authorized to open fire."

"Yes, sir."

Fury shut off his ear piece and turned back to Hill.

"I want all the information that you can get on that storm and the after effects. I want to know what that thing was and how it got here."

"Sir." Was the clipped response before Hill quickly exited the room.

Fury turned back to look at the still frozen image, before turning on his heels and exiting the bridge.

* * *

**Reviews are loved and rejoiced!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really am sorry that this took so long to get up cuz I actually had this written a long time ago and just never took the time to type it and even when I did I really didn't like it so spent most of my effort editing. I never promised fast or regular updates, but I will be making an effort to at least try to update a little more ofter. I did make this chapter much longer then the last to make up for long waits because I hate it when an author takes forever to update and then gives you this little page of words so short it can't even be called a proper chapter.**

**A big thanks to all who fav'ed, alerted, and review, you guys are seriously the only reason I even continue writing this stuff~**

**Disclaimer in previous chapters**

**Enjoy~ **

**P.S. This chapter starts a little after Loki hit.**

The first thing that registered was the pain, and not just a dull ache, but a constant searing pain that made it see like somebody was slowly shredding every one of his nerve endings one by one.

Carefully he tried to move, but soon found that his muscles had become frustratingly uncooperative.

Deciding that he had no choice but to remain put for the time being, he began to asses his injuries. It seemed as though he had some heavy bruising on his right side and along his upper back. Nothing broken that he could tell, but he couldn't be certain seeing as how the right side of his upper chest was almost completely numb.

Next he moved on to his arms, shoulders and neck. Though everything was exceedingly sore, he was pleased to find that there was no permanent damage that he could find.

He was even beginning to think he had managed to get away with just a few scrapes and bruises, until he reached his legs.

He could tell almost immediately that the one was broken, probably in several places. The other leg was covered in heavy bruises and had he felt the tell tale strain of a pulled muscle in his calf.

Nothing too bad. He could heal it all quickly with his magic and be up in a few hours.

Figuring that there was no reason to wait he cleared his mind and focused, mentally reaching deep within himself for his magic, and came up empty.

His breath hitched then began to speed up as he reached for his magic over and over and coming up with the same result.

This couldn't be right.

Even if he had completely depleted his magic he would still be able to feel it, but this, this was different.

It was as if his magic was never even there to begin with!

He made a few more desperate attempts to grasp flowing energy that was his magic, but was soon forced to face the facts.

His magic was gone.

He knew not how, nor why, only that it was gone and there seemed little hope at this time that he would ever regain it.

He took slow calming breathes. Panicking would do him no favors in his current situation. Once he had calmed down a little, he listened carefully to his surroundings, though he figured that if there was anyone waiting for him to wake, then they would have already been made aware of his awakening by his little, episode with the magic.

Slowly he forced his eyes to open, or at least that is what he thought he did.

No they must still be closed, or had something covering them, surely that could be the only explanation for the darkness that met his gaze.

He continued to tell himself this for several more seconds...until he felt himself blink.

His heart sank.

So this was how he was to live? Powerless and blind?! He would almost prefer death above such a degrading state!

He was a prince-!

He stopped suddenly. But he wasn't a prince, nor was he ever truly. Even on his home world of Jotunheim he was simply a runt. A mistake unworthy of such a title. If he could, he would have laughed at that.

All his life he had been raised to think himself of royalty, on a world that wasn't even his! Yet even then he found that he wasn't wanted there either.

He was no more then a bargaining chip in the end, something to be used to keep the peace, along with the many other stolen prizes of war the great Odin had collected from his slain foes. A boar raised big and fat, to be slaughtered and sacrificed when the time came.

But no, he had tried to change that. He had done everything within his power to try to change that destiny. Throwing his neck upon the chopping block time after time in desperate attempts to gain his so called father's approval.

He had sacrificed his true home, for Odin, killed his true father for Odin, done everything to prove his loyalty and his worth, but it had been in vain, for even then he had been looked upon in disappointment.

He released a soft moan at this, for even if he would never admit it. It hurt. Each and every rejection had hurt more then the last until he had finally given up, but it seemed that even now the gods had chosen to spite him.

He gave a soft breathy chuckle at that, and then slowly drifted back into unconsciousness.

oooOOOooo

The next time he woke, it was to the feeling of something touching him.

Immediately he began to panic, thinking that the red strands had found him once again. That they had come to finish what they had started.

He struggled to lash out, only half aware of his movements, his brain to muddled with pain and exhaustion, but he found his limbs restrained by something cold and hard. This caused him to panic further, and he struggled desperately against the unknown restraints. He could hear something shrill and piercing nearby, but took no time to identify it.

He jerked as something latched onto his arm, gripping it firmly as something sharp slid into his skin. The grip was released, but he felt his actions slowing, his body seeming to become heavier, and he felt his previously forgotten exhaustion return. How nice it would be to rest, just for a little...No! He would not allow himself to sleep! He furiously began going over all the possible scenarios that could be happening right now, resisting the sleep with his entire being.

He smirked to himself slightly as he regained control pushing the drowsiness away. It would take more then that to overcome him.

oooOOOooo

Director Fury stood silently, hands clasped behind him as he watched the proceedings on the other side of the glass wall. The room was a flurry of action as the many medical staff worked on the creature on the table.

He had come down as soon as he had received word that the unidentified life form had been retrieved.

He had not been surprised to find that the thing closely resembled a human, though medical tests had revealed that it couldn't be anything further from it.

The creature constantly gave off large fluxes of an unknown energy which prevented them from getting an accurate reading on it. They had tried to counteract the energy, but all their attempts had proved futile. As it was its unnaturally cold body temperature was a clear sign that everything was not as it seemed.

Upon getting a good look at it an image had been sent to some of their agents and put through their systems incase there was some chance that they had encountered it or its kind before, though they had yet to come up with any results.

His attention was brought back to the proceedings of the medical room by a surge of movements and frantic yelling.

The thing had apparently woken and was beginning to panic, thrashing violently against his restraints. Director Fury watched silently as the man as quickly sedated by one of the medical staff. Its movements slowed, but he could tell that the thing, whatever it was, wasn't down yet. It took several more larger doses of sedatives before the things movements ceased and the medical staff returned to their tests.

Fury straightened as he noticed one of the doctors remove his mask and gloves and exit the small sterile room, making his way over to the large black man, his face troubled.

"Ah, Director, I'm Dr. Allen Costens We managed to finish the tests that you asked us to preform and have assessed his injuries to the best of our abilities, though I will admit that's not saying much. His skeletal and organ placement is similar to that of a human's , but the readings are all wrong. What ever he is, he's definitely not human."

Fury nodded as the man handed over the small medical folder he had grabbed upon exiting the medical chamber. Glancing over he understood what the younger man was saying, raising an eyebrow at the unusual data.

"And it will be able to recover from these wounds?"

The young doctor nodded again. "He should recover easily enough from what I can tell, but there still might be other complications that we are not yet aware of that could effect the process."

Director Fury looked back to the window, watching a nurse as she worked to take more blood samples.

"How soon can it be moved to a more secure cell? I don't like the idea of a piece of plexi glass being the only thing between it and us."

Dr. Costens seemed to consider this for a moment before answering.

"He should be okay to move after we have set his leg and shoulder, but he would need to remain under constant medical surveillance in case of any problems." He paused a moment and seemed to steel himself for his next question.

"Actually, sir, I would like to request being assigned to oversee his recovery personally once he is moved to the new holding cell.

Fury observed the man before him with a critical eye. They had hired him almost immediately after his graduation from medical school, highly impressed with his performance and scores. He had only been with S.H.I.E.L.D for a few months now, but had earned a good amount of respect from the director and medical staff alike.

He was good under pressure and had a calm air to him that allowed him to quickly sooth patients and bond with almost anyone. He was quiet and slightly reserved, which Fury respected, but could easily take control in a situation.

That was why Director Fury had been so adamant about putting the younger man on this particular assignment, because if there was ever someone who could care medical wise for an alien, Costens could.

He was also slightly concerned though, by this request. They had no idea what this thing was capable of and Fury wasn't keen to put one of their best doctors in a room alone with it.

Dr. Costens seemed to sense his hesitance and pushed on determinedly.

"Sir if anything were to go wrong with the healing process it is crucial that there be a medical officer there to administer immediate care." He looked a little nervous now. "Also, with all due respect sir, this creature is like anything I have ever encountered before and was hoping to run a few other test outside the standard recovery requirements."

Fury mulled it over for a few more moments before nodding. "Permission granted Dr. Costens. I will have you transferred as soon as we get it secured in its new cell."

The younger man looked relieved, but quickly covered it and responded with a crisp, 'Thank you sir.' before slipping back into the room to help the remaining staff finish with the preparations for the transfer.

oooOOOooo

Loki drifted back to consciousness a short while later and immediately berated himself for allowing himself to succumb the drug so easily. He could tell he had been moved at some point, for the noises of the humans, and he knew it could only be them from their smell and voices, had vanished and had now been replaced by the steady hum of machinery.

He slowly forced his eyes open, squinting in the dimmed light. He relaxed as a wave of relief overcame his being at his regained sight. He then blinked a few times and managed to clear away the slight fuzziness that had lingered at the edge of his vision.

His eyes swept the room, taking notice of every minuscule detail. The gray, nondescript walls, the whirring machines with their little tubes connected to his being, the small table set up off to the left of his modest little cot.

He didn't even need to look to know that he was still restrained, he could feel the cool shackles that kept his now utterly mortal form easily restrained. He had to admit that he found the schackles a little arrogant of the mortals, for they most certainly didn't know who he was and could therefore have no idea what he was actually capable of, yet they put their faith in the strength of regular human bindings.

He let out a soft puff of air, wondering vaguely where he was, and more importantly, where were his captors? Probably observing from afar. Cowards.

He knew he was on Midgar, but without his magic he had no way of knowing where exactly in this barren little realm he had been taken. Maybe a prison of sorts?

He drew his thoughts from his musings as he heard a faint click from his left. As he turned his head he watched as a portion of the wall slid back and into itself, creating a opening, through which a young man stepped through. The man nodded to someone outside of the tricksters line of sight and the door slid closed.

The new arrival would be considered young by Midgar standards, probably only around three decades of age. He was slim, of medium height, he would have only reached a little above the demigods shoulders and held himself awkwardly, as though he wasn't quite sure how to control his lanky limbs. His skin was pale, though still a few shades more then Loki's own, and his hair was brown and tousled, giving the appearance that he had only recently risen. His eyes were blue, with a hit of green in some places and he had a small pair of dark rimmed glasses perched on his nose.

The man, oblivious to the tricksters piercing gaze, made his way to the small table, mumbling softly as he buried his face in the stack of papers in his hand. As Loki watched the man, upon reaching his destination, heaved a semi large bag Loki hadn't noticed he'd been carrying, onto the table top and began to pull out a multitude of items, scattering them half-hazardously about its surface.

He slid his too large white coat from his shoulders and threw that onto the back of the chair and heaved a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair, disheveling it even further. He looked the perfect picture of someone with far to much on their shoulders at too young an age, a situation that Loki could easily relate his own youth to.

The man seemed just about to sit when a stack of papers suddenly began to slide off the table. The man yelped and dove for it, but managed to catch his foot on the recently dropped bag, sending the mortal completely off balance and forcing him to pinwheel in a desperate attempt to stay upright.

The mortal's obvious lack of grace and balance seemed to amuse the demigod for some reason and he found himself unable to stop a small huff of amusement. Across the room, the man jerked in surprise and spun around, almost resulting in the loss of his hard won balance.

"Oh, you're awake?! Um, well that's unexpected. It should have taken a few days for that amount of sedatives to wear off..." He trailed off slightly at the end and Loki got the impression that he was talking more to himself then to trickster, but the godling perked up slightly at this new information. It seemed that even if his magic was gone, his natural abilities as a immortal remained. Interesting...

He focused back on the mortal as the other stared at him nervously.

"Uh, can you understand me? Do you speak English? Do you even speak?"

He questioned hesitantly, his timid manner making Loki want to roll his eyes in exasperation. Deciding he would have a better chance of gaining information if he could communicate with the man he forced his unusually numb tongue into action.

"Of course I speak English. I speak the Alltongue foolish boy." Loki winced slightly as the words tore from his dry throat, coming out raspier then he would have liked. It seemed to be enough though because the man flinched as though slapped and looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, uh sorry, its just, well you're not really human, and I couldn't be sure..." He trailed off again, casting his gaze downward, cheeks painted bright red. Loki watched this, intrigued. This man had a professional attire, yet he seemed to act like an inexperienced child caught under the gaze of their superior.

After a moment he seemed to come back to attention, his eyes jumping up to meet the tricksters, his posture straightening and his attitude changing to give off a more professional air.

"Are you in any pain? You should be pretty numb from the painkillers. We weren't sure how drugs would react to your system so we had to keep them pretty basic, but is there anything causing you discomfort?"

"You mean besides the metal cuffs?" Loki retorted sarcastically, though he had to admit that the painkillers were living up to their description, and he could only feel a slight throb from his injuries.

The man looked somewhat awkward at the mention of the cuffs, but nodded.

"I am slightly parched."

The other seemed to perk up at the prospect of having something to do and nodded quickly. "Oh of course!" He retrieved something from his pocket and brought it up to his mouth, speaking into the device.

"Could some food and water be brought to cell six?" There was a garbled reply and the man quickly thanked the disembodied voice before returning the device to his pocket.

"They'll have some down here in a moment." Loki simply stared and the man shifted in slight discomfort at the intense gaze. "As for the, um, restraints, we couldn't be sure how you would react when you came to. You started to come around before while we were running some tests on you and you sorta freaked out. We had to put the cuffs on to make sure you didn't hurt someone else or aggravate your injuries."

Loki scowled, understanding their logic, though he couldn't help the annoyance brought on by the intrusive metal links.

It was silent for a few minutes and Loki was beginning to wonder where that supposed food and water was when the man suddenly spoke again drawing the god-lings attention back. "I'm Dr. Allen Costens by the way, I'm a medical officer here at S.H.I.E.L.D outpost 3"

Loki groaned mentally at the mention of the name "Ah, so it is the human defense organization that I have the honor of being held by."

Dr. Costens looked startled by the others apparent recognition of the name.

"You know S.H.I.E.L.D?" He questioned

"I've had the unfortunate please in the past yes." Loki drawled as the younger man stared at him, his expression puzzled. "But if you've encountered S.H.I.E.L.D before then why haven't you come up in our searches on the data base?"

Loki scoffed. "I said that _I_had encountered _S.H.I.E.L.D_, I never said that they had encountered me."

Dr. Costens gaped at the man before him. "But how is that possible, the system would have picked you up!"

Loki snorted. " You humans think so highly of your security, but in the end all it is is just some basic technology performing a higher task. Far too open to...tampering."

The other man stared at him in horrified wonder. "You hacked S.H.I.E.L.D!" he breathed.

Loki chuckled slightly at the other man's utter bewilderment at the thought that someone could have hacked the organizations system with such apparent ease. "Oh please don't flatter yourself, I didn't use the conventional methods. My way was a little more advanced."

Allen shook his head. "Who are you?!"

Loki smirked finding himself surprisingly enjoying himself and his chat with this ignorant Midgardian who also seemed to have become caught up in their banter, losing the timid attitude present previously.

"And why would I tell you that?"

The other man shrugged. "Well you fell from the sky, apparently broke in and hacked your way out of the supposedly most secure organization in the world at some point and I would really like to be able to refer to you by an actual name."

Loki stared at the man before him for a few moments in contemplation before finally deciding that there would be little harm in revealing his true name to the mortal, after all there was no way that they could link him to anything through it, and if they some how did connect him to the mishaps in the small desert town then he could easily lie his way out of any accusations.

"I am Loki, Loki Laufeyson, now Allen Costens ,what can you tell me about this place?"


End file.
